One Day At London Zoo
by Ribeiro1986
Summary: A trip to Muggle London Zoo bring Harry Potter on a trip down to memory lane and a lot of mess, when he let escape for his children that he once talked to a snake. (a bit of OOC and childish story, be careful)


**The story bellow i decided to write in order to take a break from the other fandom i was working at and to write something fluffy to the Potter family, as i miss write about them.**

**The story itself takes place years before the events of the epilogue, as the Potter children were between 2 and 6 years old. This way, it will not interfer into my storyline, nor the actual events of the book.**

**Thank you very much for reading it**

**Hope you enjoy**

* * *

**DSCWin, thanks for the help**

* * *

**ONE DAY AT LONDON ZOO**

It was a bright Sunday morning in London and since it was his day off, Harold James Potter had decided to take his family on a little adventure. Instead of going for a stroll in Diagon Alley or visiting the Wizard Amusement Park in Manchester, they decided to go to the nearby Muggle zoo and having a fun quiet day with the Muggle community, eating in Muggle restaurants, and do whatever other things Muggles usually did. Besides, Grandpa Arthur had presented his grandchildren with Muggle outfits at Christmas and Ginny thought it would be the perfect time to wear them.

_/_

That morning, the Potters all woke up in a very good mood. At dinner the night before, Harry had told his two boys about the plan for the next day and to say that 7-year old James and 5-year old Albus were excited was an understatement.

And so, once they had had breakfast and Ginny had changed Lily's diapers, they left on their adventure. Sure, at first James thought it was a bit boring, since he thought driving cars was a waste of time and too slow. For Ginny on the other hand, it was quite fun. To her, the Muggles were very hilarious people, sometimes a bit rude, but in all, harmless.

Just before lunch, the family arrived at the zoo and to Harry's relief, the boys seemed to be having fun. As they looked at each animal, despite them all being completely non-magical, the boys laughed at them and smiled, especially at the monkeys. And Lily loved seeing the giraffe, pointing excitedly to the animal every time it bent its long neck.

Leaving the bird enclosure, they arrived at the reptile den. Looking at the different snakes, Harry was taken over by a strange feeling of nostalgia, remembering the time that, just a few weeks before he received the Hogwarts letter, he had teased a snake and his cousin. Sure, at the time, he hadn't even known that he was a wizard, but he had to admit that he had had quite a lot of fun doing that.

"Look at this one, Father," James said from a few cases away. He was pointing at a large python that was laying on a rock, basking in the heat of the lamp in its enclosure.

"It's cool, isn't it, Jamie?" Harry said, walking over to his eldest. "I love these kind of snakes."

"You've seen them before, Father?" James said, looking at his father.

"Yeah," Harry replied. "One time when I was just a few years older than you, I went to a zoo with my aunt and uncle and cousin. I – uh – I actually sorta helped a snake escape."

The words came out too quickly for Harry to stop them, and when he realized what he had said, he blanched.

''Harry!'' Ginny shot him a look worthy of a Death Eater, but it was too late, and the boys started to ask endless questions about it.

''How you did you do that, Daddy?'' asked Albus.

''Mother, can you speak with snakes too? Can all of us?'' James asked, turning back towards the snake's pen.

''James, come over here,'' Harry said and he grabbed the little boy's hand. ''Now listen here you two, I didn't talk to the snake…'' he said, trying to correct himself.

''You didn't? But Father, you said…'' James protested.

''I said the snake got out by itself,'' he said quietly, trying to not attract attention. ''The snake invited me for tea, but my uncle and aunt didn't let me go, so the snake decided to leave by itself."

''And they were right, you can't accept invitations from stingers to have tea, especially if it was a snake,'' Ginny said, placing Lily on the floor and getting close to her boys, as a few Muggles started to look awkwardly at them.

"You understand the snake talking, Father?" asked James.

"No…" Harry began. "I think I was longing for company that I must have imagined that."

"And knowing your father," Ginny laughed. "That is probably most certainly the truth."

"Oh..." Albus suddenly got an idea. "Can we invite the snake to a meal with us?" he asked and both Harry and Ginny laughed.

"Well, what about we let this one sleep and go to see the other animals?" suggested the father, urging the two boys out of the reptile room before they got more ideas.

_/_

Eventually, to Harry and Ginny's relief, the two boys didn't ask any other questions about their father talking to snakes, or any other animal for that matter, but this still caused Harry to risk zoo trips for quite some time. Sure, Ron laughed when Harry told him about the event later that week, but the truth was, just thinking about his children coming close to a snake made the former savior sick to his stomach.

Later that night, once safe and sound back home, while Ginny was putting the children to bed, Harry turned on the Muggle television channel, just to come face with face with a program about snakes. He laughed and paled at the same time as even the muggles were sure that snakes were the most horrible animal ever. He just couldn't believe he once managed to talk to one.

**END**


End file.
